


No One is Alone

by Altun_Heiral



Series: Vermillion Fire [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, insert lucina here yelling at me for bullying altun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altun_Heiral/pseuds/Altun_Heiral
Summary: A memory from Altun's childhood and the story of her scars, but also of the spirit of someone who somehow saved her life.
Series: Vermillion Fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184399
Comments: 1





	No One is Alone

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago, like months ago, i saw a thing about Azem's spirit looking to see the body their soul had found it's way into. And i kinda wanted to apply that to Altun in a kind of bittersweet way. Altun in my head would have seen Azem around while she was growing up but Azem's spirit was the one who somehow managed to save her life when her parents were murdered and she was left to die. It's a dinky little idea thing i had. But i liked the idea of Azem looking out for Altun at that time.

Altun could see her mother’s body just a small space away, blood pouring from a wound to her head. She was defiant, spear clenched tightly in her hand, pushing her weight against it, attempting to rise to her feet. Altun made to reach for her mother only to have one of their captors give a hard yank of her hair, making her snap back, taking the whole weight of her body with her. There was a loud laughter as her body was tossed aggressively to the ground. Altun’s head knocked against the jagged edge of a rock, splitting the side of her head open. She winced as she threw her hand over the wound as her body rag dolled from the impact.

The laughing returned. Altun could hear her father’s voice this time, screaming she saw an arrow cut through the air above her through the blood that was now stinging her eyes. Another arrow then a scream from her father. Altun rolled herself over blinking as more blood managed to find it’s way into her eye. Her father was hunched over, the arrow finding it’s way into his chest. Altun let out a muffled scream only to feel a boot collide with her rib cage, kicking her back to the ground in a heap of new found pain. She hissed, curling in on herself slightly.

“Kill them all.” a voice rang out from above them. Altun cried as she heard the sound of a spear colliding with her mother’s body. Her father’s voice rang out, ragged and laced with pain. Altun managed to glance up, only to see the spear being yanked firmly form her mother’s back. She screamed, trying to crawl towards her. “Get her.” the voice said again, and Altun felt a hand in her hair again pulling her up so that she had to face to father. The fear was written across her face. She squeeze her eyes shut, listening to the sound of her father pleading that they let her go as she was only a child. They laughed, the sound chilling and maniacal. Tears were pouring from her eyes, running streams through the dried blood on her face.

The same spear that was driven her mother’s body was then then shoved clean through her father’s chest. Altun let out a shrill scream, struggling in vain against the hand with a still firm grip on her hair. The spear was pulled firmly out of her father’s body. Altun watched as the light left his eyes and slumped to the ground next to her mother. She let out another scream only for them to toss her several ilms away now. Her body crashed into the earth as she rolled across it, wincing in pain. Gingerly, she opened her eyes, focusing on the body of a large male Au Ra who was now walking towards her. He had a sinister smiled across his face.

Altun pulled herself up to a sitting position, trying desperately to scoot away from the man. She watched as he raised his spear to her. She squeezed her eyes shut again, inhaling deeply through her nose, holding it for a moment, before exhaling. Nothing came and so she opened her eyes only to see him thrust the spear into her leg. Altun out a wail as she grasped her leg, blood pouring from the wound. His foot was on her shoulder now, as he pulled the spear sharply from her leg, causing her to shriek in pain. With his foot, he pressed Altun’s body down against the ground. Altun inhaled again. He let out a laugh and Altun exhaled her breath just as the spear made contact with her lower abdomen. She let out a muffled cry, only to have to focus on the feel of the spear being ripped from her skin again.

He kicked her in the ribs again, kicking her aside so that she was lying in a heap on the ground.

“She’ll bleed out before anyone finds her. Let’s go back to the Dawn Throne now.” Altun was shaking, her hand pressed to the wound, trying to keep the bleeding to a minimum. She cried quietly, her vision starting to go black. Her mind getting hazy. She could hear the footsteps of her attackers moving away from her now, laughing and praising the work they had just done.

“Hel- “ Altun’s voice came out choked and hoarse. “Please, someone. Help. Anyone…” There were tears again as Altun grappled with the fact that she would most likely die here. She made an attempt to crawl back towards where her parent’s bodies were still lying. She lost her strength quickly though as she finally passed out. There was presence though, a gentle hand to her back. Though, it was only one Altun would have been able to see. An old friend there to help save her life.


End file.
